6 years later
by sasukefreak2010
Summary: Ed and Al have gotten there bodies back. Al found love and Ed lost his, but she soon returns. AlElli and EdCharlie. Elli and Charlie are new.
1. Chapter 1

Years had passed, Ed and Al had long since found the stone and had returned themselves to their real bodies. Elli and Al had gotten together, he didn't care that she wasn't completely human, but they still loved each other. But it was a sad story for Ed; things didn't turn out that great. He didn't find love in the end, only he lost a friend. Charlie hadn't been found, no one knew where she had gone or if she was even alive. Al tried to cheer him up by saying that she would turn up. Ed didn't think there was much chance of that.

Miles away in Portsmouth, Charlie was standing in front of her old house. She could hardly believe it had been thirteen years since she set foot in there. This was where her life changed, where becoming an Alchemist was no longer an option. Now at the age of twenty-one she wore her now short auburn hair down. She didn't care anymore about the gray; people could kiss her ass if they didn't like it. She took a deep breath and put her hand on the knob and pushed it open. It was like stepping back in time, everything was where it always was except the thick layer of the dust that had accumulated over time. She walked around, looking at everything, remembering her childhood.

She climbed the rickety old stairs to the second landing. She slowly pushed open the door that stood in front of her, and there before her was her old bedroom. Charlie could hardly stay standing; it had brought back so many memories. Nothing had been put away since she was taken before she could clean her mess up. With a heavy heart, she stepped back out on the landing and closed the door behind her. She knew there was another place she had to go. She didn't come just to see her old bedroom. Soon she was standing in front of the basement door, she stared at it and taking another deep breath she pushed the door open. Descending down the stairs she could see the cobwebbed room come into view. The floor was bare, there was no marking of any kind; apparently the military cleaned it up. Charlie was grateful; she didn't know how she would act to that. Something caught her eye on the table. She strode over and picked it up…….her father's pocket watch. Suddenly the ground was coming up to meet her, she had fallen to her knees crying. She held the cold metal in her hands and gave it a tight squeeze. Finding her composer she stood up, steadying herself with the table. She shoved the watch in her pocket. She was going to make a trip back to Central; she wanted to return the watch, _'It's better to be there with someone else then be here for someone to steal,'_ she thought. She left the house feeling heavier instead of lighter like she had hoped. Apparently her father's reputation was far to big for her to handle.

Ed, much to his dismay, was still working in the military and still working under Roy Mustang. _'Why couldn't the bastard just die'_ thought Ed. He knew it was mean but he didn't care. There wasn't much to do anymore, except scout out towns, make sure that people are behaving. Ed didn't have a heart for it anymore, ever since Charlie disappeared he sort of just….fell flat on his face. He could never actually picture his life without her. Now that he was forced to he realized that he had feelings for her. He had all along but didn't know; he didn't think that she would love him back anyway. His constant thinking managed to walk him up to the building. He sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged in.

Charlie jumped off the train, breathing in the Central air. She almost missed being here. Hiding in Portsmouth for a good five years gave her a yearning for this place.

"I bet as soon as I see Mustang I'll hate it all over again," she said with a laugh.

It didn't take long to reach the building, she still remembered always hating this place when she was younger.

Ed was exiting the building with a file of his reports. He was to look through them all and make sure they were correct. _'How the hell am I supposed to remember this stuff?'_ he thought as he flipped through them dully.

"More paperwork, I swear Mustang only thinks I'm good for that," said Ed. Out of nowhere someone walked into him sending papers everywhere.

"Damnit! Next time watch were you are going!" he yelled.

"Sorry, I can't help it if you're just standing there," snapped a female voice. She handed him the papers and stomped into the building muttering something about how people are so inconsiderate. Ed grumbled and headed home.

Charlie stood outside Colonel Mustang's office. Her hand enclosed on the watch within her pocket. She sighed and knocked.

"Come in," said an all too familiar voice. She entered the room, Roy Mustang sat before her, but now a black eye patch covered most of his handsome face.

"Colonel, I bet you don't remember me but……"

"Of course I do," he said cutting her off; "to what do I owe the surprise visit from the first female alchemist, Miss Gray."

Charlie was shocked, he remembered; after all those years and all the changes.

"Well sir, I was at my house in Portsmouth and I found this," she said, holding out the pocket watch; "I thought you might want it back to give to someone else."

"It's your property, you may keep it."

"I don't want it, it was my father's and I rather not hold on to anything of his," her hand began to shake as she continued to hold it out.

"Fine, but once you step foot out of this building you are never going to get it back."

"I understand."

"Very well then, is there anything else you would like this evening?"

"Actually sir, can you tell me where I can find Edward Elric?"

Standing outside the address Mustang said, her entire form was shaking. If this was the house then she was only a few feet always from him. But she didn't know if she could do it; she had no idea what her reaction would be, would she scream, faint or cry? But she had to know. She knocked on the door, after a moment the door opened and a tall blond boy, that Charlie instantly knew to be Al, stood before her.

"Hello, may I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for Edward Elric," said Charlie.

"Yes he is here, may I ask who you are?"

"The name's Charlie"

Al's look was mixed with confusion and excitement. At first he didn't know what to do but soon remembered and stepped aside to let her in.

"I'll got get him, be right back," he said rather quick, unsure if what he was seeing was real.

"Thanks Al," she said. Al disappeared into a room to the left of where he was standing.

"Brother, brother, get up! There is a person here to see you!" said Al, pushing Ed trying to get him up.

"Tell them to go away, I'm busy," said Ed from underneath the sheets. He wasn't in the mood.

"I think you might want to talk to her."

"I'm not going on a date, I gave up on the stuff years ago."

"What if it was Charlie here to see you?"

"How could she be; I bet she isn't even alive."

"Well she is and she is waiting outside."

Ed didn't respond right away, "Don't be stupid Al, she isn't here."

Al shrugged and left the room. Charlie was still standing in the same spot.

"He doesn't want to get up, do you want to give it a shot?"

Charlie thought about it and nodded. She entered the small bedroom. She could see the lump in the sheets rising and falling with steady sleep. Gently she nudged it, he moaned; then she pushed him, he moaned again; then she pushed him with much force that it nearly shoved him over the edge of the bed. He sat up, hair sticking out everywhere. She could have giggled, but she never giggled.

"Goddamn it Al, I'm up are you…." He stopped talking, staring at Charlie with his mouth hanging open.

"Happy, I've been okay," she reached out and pushed his lower jaw up; "you might want to keep that closed, unless you intend on catching flies." She said with a laugh.

"Charlie?" he said finding his voice again.

She only smiled; Ed jumped out of the bed. Standing at full height, he was actually……(gasp) taller then her (by like three inches).

"I see you aren't short anymore," she said, but Ed didn't hear it, he was to beside himself with joy. He couldn't believe that Charlie was standing there, right in front of him.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming?" he asked, there was a pinch on his left forearm; "ouch!"

"You aren't dreaming," said Charlie.

Ed looked at her face, he lifted his right hand and traced the scar along her eye. As he touched her she didn't feel the cold smooth metal that she was used to, but instead the warm callused skin; he had really got his body back.

"Where were you for so long, why didn't you stay until everything was done?"

Charlie hesitated, she didn't look directly at him, "I had to go to Portsmouth, there was something there I needed to do and it took a while to actually do it," she said.

"If you had waited I would have went with you."

"It was something I had to do alone."

Ed walked to the window, "You never let me do anything alone why should I let you?" he said quietly. Charlie started at the floor. There was silence, Charlie just stood there now staring at Ed's back. She thought maybe it would be time, to finally tell him how she felt. She took a deep breath and decided.

"Ed, I have something to tell you that should have been said six years ago," she started, she could feel her heart start to race.

"What?" he said, turning his gaze to her. Why did he have to look at her, it made it so much harder. She took another breath, "I……" then the door open, they both turned to the interruption.

"Charlie!" cried a pale blond haired girl running into the room to embrace Charlie.

"Elli," she said not sure what to do at this sudden extreme attention, but still surprised to see her old friend. Elli let her go and studied her up and down.

"You are so different; where have you been hiding?" she asked, taking her out of the room. Ed was about to protest, but they were already gone.

Elli set Charlie down and started bombarding her with questions. Charlie laughed, her friend hadn't changed. When she answered Elli gave the same reaction as Ed did. It was almost two hours when Charlie got out. She stood out in the night air, her arms crossed over her chest, breathing in the cool air. She heard the door close, she turned, and Ed came up beside her.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" asked Ed looking at the giant full moon.

"Yea, that's the night….." she trailed off into silence. Not sure how to say it or if she even wanted to say it.

"The night what?"

"The night we……..found Elli practically hanging off the ceiling," she lied. Other things had almost took place but she didn't want to say.

"What were you about to say before Elli came in?" asked Ed. Charlie was brought back to the world around her.

"I was going to say I……."

"Charlie!" called Elli from the house. Charlie hung her head, why did she always have to have such bad timing._ 'Damn even to this day'_ she thought.

"Yes, what is it?" Charlie called to her. Elli didn't respond right away, apparently she was talking to Al about something. Finally she called back, "Nevermind!"

"Thanks a lot Elli!" she called, but Elli had already left the window.

"So continuing on, what were you about to say before that interruption, which might I add was perfect timing," joked Ed, facing her.

"I…..um…." giving time for anybody to break in, when nobody did she continued; "love you," she said quietly.

"What?" asked Ed, he didn't catch the last part.

"I love you," she said louder, looking him in the eyes; "I have since I met you, I was just afraid to say anything." Finally she got that off her chest, and boy did she feel better.

"I'm glad you said that. I didn't think I would hear it," he said.

Charlie's eyes opened wide, "What! You already knew?"

"Yea, I guessed, especially after that night when we saw Elli."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because……."

"You didn't feel the same way," she said cutting him off, sounding disappointed.

"No but I wasn't aware of my feelings, but once I never saw you after that day….." he stopped and looked deep in her green eyes; "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Charlie didn't know what to say. Instantly her eyes brightened and she flung her arms around his neck, he returned the embrace. He could hardly believe it was real, her being in his arms and confessing how she really felt. They let go and looked at one another. Charlie couldn't help but smile and neither could Ed. Charlie couldn't hear anything like nothing around her existed. Ed leaned down and captured her lips in his. Slowly Charlie closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss. It lasted for maybe a minute, but it was the greatest minute of her life.

A few days passed, Charlie was still hanging around. It was the middle of the night and she was in a restless sleep, tossing and turning on the couch. It amazing she managed to stay on the couch.

It was the same scene as it was thirteen years ago. She could hear crying at the bottom of the stairs. Coming down, she saw a blinding light and Ed's face disappearing.

"NO!" she cried.

Charlie sat up abruptly, shaking from head to foot. She ran a shaky hand through her hair. She thought these had passed, that once everything was over she wouldn't see those dreams again. She sat there for a moment, then laid back and passed out.

The next morning, Charlie was the first up. She stood in the kitchen just spacing. Ed came in and went to hug her from behind, but when he touched her she jumped about a foot in the air and nearly hit him.

"Calm down Charlie, what's got you all tense?" asked Ed.

"Oh, rough night," she responded, sitting down at the table.

"What happened?"

"I had……"

Elli bounced into the room, "Good morning!" Charlie put her head down on the table and groaned. Elli looked at Ed, "What did I say?"

The subjected was dropped, Charlie said she was going out to clear her mind and maybe force a little kid to spar with her, but she didn't mention that. She walked down into town, trying to get the night's images out. She had a fear in the back of her mind, that when she told Ed her feelings that they would resurface, but she didn't honestly think that they would. At the moment she just wanted to smack her head into a wall. Things were getting too complicated. Suddenly she hit something rather hard, sending her to her butt. _'That works,'_ she thought. She looked up at the object that was casting a massive shadow over her. He looked rather familiar, he was extremely muscular, had a small blond curl coming out the front of his head, a blond mustache and blue eyes that sparkled. He held out a hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry miss," he said in his normal politeness.

"Armstrong?" she said, finally speaking.

"Yes, I'm Lieutenant Major Armstrong, may I help you?"

"You don't remember….Major it's me….Charlie."

His eyes brightened and then pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Then he let her go, she stumble a bit, but managed to stay standing.

"It's so great to see you, the entire military thought you were dead," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Well they should never count me out," she said, looking around; "I have a craving to spar, do you know happen to know anyone?"

"Well we can check with the Colonel, he might know."

"But….."

Her word was lost. Armstrong was already heading up the stairs. She sighed, she had no choice but to follow.

Then they stood before Mustang, well Charlie hung around in the back of the room.

"Miss Gray is looking for a sparing buddy, do you have anybody in mind?" presented Armstrong. Mustang looked deep in thought, "well….she could go against me."

"But….." she called out but stopped.

"But you think because of my current condition you don't find me much of a challenge, do you?"

Charlie nodded shyly, afraid to put him down. _'Where the hell is the old me! I would have been a hell of a lot more forward then a nod!'_ She thought.

"Okay then someone call Edward. It should be an interesting battle, Fullmetal VS Black Rose."

Ed grudgingly agreed to fight. The decided that they would hold this little battle in the woods outside of town so they wouldn't have to clean up the damage. The two took their places standing across from each other. There was a look of great confidence on Charlie's face. Roy called start and Charlie made the first move, catching Ed off guard by not using Alchemy. With one swift kick she caused him to lose balance. He regained it in a matter of seconds but he still seemed to be to slow. The fight continued on like this, Charlie not using her Alchemy and not giving chance for Ed to use his. Ed was starting to think that she could no longer use it. After one last kick he fell to the ground. He turned swiftly to block what was coming next but came face to face with a spear at his neck.

"Got you" was all she said. There was clapping and Roy came out to the two.

"Great job you two, and it's nice to know even an alchemist like yourself doesn't rely on your alchemy," said Roy.

Later Ed and Charlie started to head back to the town.

"What the hell was that? Did you let me win?" she asked walking beside him under the hot sun. He didn't respond.

"Ed!"

"Okay, I did slow my reactions down a bit," he confessed.

"God, I was so confident that I was going to defeat one of the best. That I finally caught the Fullmetal Alchemist off guard."

Ed stopped without warning, Charlie stopped and looked back, but he didn't give her the satisfaction of eye contact.

"If you haven't noticed I'm no longer fullmetal," he snapped, then stalked on.

"Ed what's wrong?" grabbing his arm as he passed her, he just wrenched himself free of her grip.

"Everyone changed, me, you, everyone!" he said raising his voice, facing her with a cold stare; "I'm sick and tired of this stuff coming as amusement! We are twenty one not fifteen! I'm not dealing with this crap anymore, so just grow up!" he yelled then turned on his heel and walked away. Charlie stood there, eyes filled with hurt, then hung her head letting tears slip one by one down her cheeks and into the dirt at her feet.

"Goddamn it Ed!" she cried, kicking the wall out of frustration when she knew he was out of sight. She trudged around Central depressed. She should have bounded back after that, she did when she was eight. Why the hell couldn't she do it at twenty- one. _'Damn it Charlie, suck it up!'_ she thought. Soon she was standing before a house she could never forget. She knocked and waited for an answer.

Night had fallen and Charlie hadn't returned. Ed wished he hadn't yelled at her. He hoped that she hadn't left Central.

"Don't worry, she's probably fine. She's most likely at Armstrong's house, but don't go now it's to late," said Al pushing his half rising brother back down in the chair.

"I didn't want us going to be angry," said Ed putting his head in his hands. How easy is was to sound like they were married when in reality they only confessed how they felt twenty-four hours ago.

"More sad then angry," muttered Elli.

"Huh?" he tilted his head sideways to look at her.

"Nothing."

Armstrong had let her in and now she sat in the spare room staring at the phone. _Call or not call, that is the question. _Finally picking it up she dialed the number. The Al's voice filled her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Al, it's me Charlie. Can you tell Ed that I'm at Armstrong's and I'll be back in the morning?" asked Charlie.

"Um, sure…do you want to talk to him?"

"No! But…thanks anyway Al."

They said their good-byes and Charlie put the phone down with a soft sigh. The first time she refused a conversation with Edward Elric; she guessed that fight hurt more than she wanted to admit.

Ed's heart fell to his feet when Al hung up.

"She couldn't talk, Armstrong…um…wanted to talk." Said Al. Ed saw through the lie, she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Nice try Al, but it didn't work." He said, trying to smile, but suddenly, out of frustration and self-hatred, he punched his right hand into the wall. "Damnit!" He yelled. There was a light crack and small droplets of blood flecked the wall. He drew his hand away, but didn't bother to check the damage. It was obvious, however, that he'd broken his knuckles, but he didn't care. He just quite possibly screwed up the only thing in his life that mattered.

Armstrong asked her to come into the kitchen and she dutifully obeyed. He had just baked some cookies and wondered if she cared to have any. Charlie said yes and sat down munching on a cookie. (Mmmmm…Chocolate Chip) Armstrong watched her carefully. She didn't seem right, almost distant…like when her father died…but different. She seemed farther gone.

"Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie swallowed and looked in his eyes. For the second time in his life, he watched her bright green eyes harden, just like they had thirteen years before.


	2. Chapter 2

_ooc: sorry that it took so long to get the second chapter up, but i have been to lazy to do anything. So here it is. BTW i do not own fullmetal alchemist, i wish i did but sadly i do not._

It was early in the morning, and Charlie was deep in thought. She had conversed with Armstrong late into the night about the fight that had happened the previous day, and though she was tired, she was unable to sleep. She chose to walk back to the Elric/White house, preferring not to wake Armstrong at five in the morning. Instead, she had taken a bunch of short cuts, and through her shoes and pants were wet from dew, the long walk had given her time to clear her head.

"At least I won't break down the second I see Ed…" she muttered softly under her breath, now realizing how glad she was that she'd had all that alone time. She climbed the stairs to the front door, kicking the 'welcome' mat over to the side and picking up the small silver key that was kept well hidden. She unlocked the door and set the key down on the end table to the left of the front entrance, not bothering to put the welcome mat back in its place. "Eli's such a cleaning freak, she'll be happy to have something to do." Charlie smirked at her comment before a high voice coming from a figure on the staircase made her jump.

"Thanks Charlie. You don't think it's bad enough cleaning up after Ed?" Eli asked. Charlie sighed.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know. He's changed so much, I can't do anything right, really." Eli shook her head.

"Well you know, he feels the same way." Charlie gave her a curious look.

"How would you know?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at her white-and-blonde-haired friend.

"Oh, there are a few ways. Al tells me things, and, well…" She gave an elusive shrug after trailing off, as if to say something stupid and predictable like 'yeah I eavesdrop…but I ALSO drop Eves…'

Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes, following her friend to the kitchen. Eli began to ramble off beverages that were contained in the fridge while Charlie took a seat at the table, which was littered with various old food articles.

"Chai Tea? Green Tea? Soy Milk? Tomato Juice?" Charlie cringed violently. "Oh, right…you're allergic to tomatoes. Sorry…hmm…what else do we have? How about p…" She paused, eyes widened as she pulled her head out of the fridge, an appalled look on her face. "PRUNE JUICE!?!?" Eli screamed.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Charlie snapped, narrowing her eyes. Eli winced.

"Sorry…" she said. With a shrug, she closed the fridge door. "Well…I could make coffee?" Eli offered. She didn't wait for a response before she pulled out two mugs and started up the coffee pot.

"Yeah." Charlie grunted. "Thanks." Eli gave her a small smile, letting out a soft sigh. "So I heard you and Ed got into fights yesterday…two different kinds, I've been told…" Charlie nodded, her face turning bitter.

"Yeah, I just don't understand. He really has changed, and so have I. I mean, I still care about him…but, I just don't know if he's the same Edward Elric that I looked forward to having as company again." Eli sighed softly—again

"Well, it's been almost six years. He thought you were dead, or never coming back. It shattered him, Charlie, it really did." She spoke rather impersonally, which made Charlie look at her with curiously suspicious expression. "You left without a trace —for them, at least." At this, Charlie narrowed her eyes – again.

"What about you? I didn't tell anyone where I was going, or anything. Not even…you." She paused, and noticed that Eli looked a bit downcast at that statement. "I do regret it – not telling you, or the others. I just needed time…" She trailed off, but shook her head to bring herself back to reality. "But still, how did you know I'd be back." Eli grinned.

"You're going to be MAD…" She sighed. "But, when you left so suddenly after the whole Philosopher Stone thing ended – I mean, you left like a day or so after, come on, I can't just leave you go just like that—" She paused to try and snap her fingers. She found herself unable to complete the task, so after a good minute and a 'AHEM' from Charlie, she continued. "—So I followed you to the station as you shadow…Oh don't give me that look!" Charlie had done the drop-jaw-I-can't-believe-you-did-that expression. "You've don't worse." At this, Charlie stopped , solemnly admitting to the fact. "Anywho, you talk to yourself—a lot…" Eli narrowed her eyes. "It's kinda scary, actually…you said stuff like, 'I'll be back…I have to go back', and so I knew you'd be back."

"Eli, it's been six years." Charlie explained, not sure if her friend realized this.

"So?" Eli smiled faintly before she turned to clean off the table…which would probably turn out to be a harder task than expected. Charlie shook her head. Eli surprised her sometimes; even after all she went through, the good side of her could still shine through without the bad. The ingenuousness she'd always been known for still came out—though, instead of all the time, it was only once and a while now. It almost warmed her heart to know that her friend was so loyal to her as to wait six years, and believe in her without a doubt.

Hey, when you've gotten through realizing that you lived 16 years of your life with half a soul, accept the fact, and then painfully become a whole person again and live through the shock of it, you can turn out to be pretty surprising and awe-filling.

"You shock and appall me, Eli." Charlie stated.

"Thanks!" Eli said cheerily. However, the cheeriness soon faded as she looked at the table. "Oh…not again…" Looking at a rather disgusting mess that Ed and Al obviously left on the table, Charlie grinned.

"They left you a present." She commented smugly. Eli glowered.

"I told them the last time, when they go on a mad raid of the kitchen they need to clean it up! I'm not a friggin maid!" She narrowed her eyes angrily, then let out a heavy sigh. "Man, if only you'd stuck around a few more years…I could have gotten some sort of house with you instead of these slobs." With disgust visible on her face, Eli picked up a banana peel, along with various other things, and flung them across the room towards the trash can.

Charlie nodded vaguely as she sat and watched her friend clean up the mess. "Slobs indeed."

"Slobs?" A bleary-eyed Al stepped into the kitchen, but was soon reduced to the floor as he slipped and fell. "Ow!" He exclaimed. Eli gasped.

"Al, are you alright!?" She asked, running over to him hurriedly. The tall blonde boy stood up with the help of Eli, brushing off his pale blue-and-white pinstriped pajama bottoms. "Yeah. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I think I stepped on something…" Charlie, Eli and Al looked down to Al's feet. There was nothing there.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, now joining the two over at the spot where Al had fallen. Al nodded.

"Yeah, I felt it. It was squishy. Maybe it went down the hall." Al turned around to observe the floor of the hall, and that's when Eli and Charlie saw it: there was a banana peel stuck to Al's butt. After a glance at each other and an awkward pause, Charlie burst out laughing, unable to stop. Eli called down the hall to Al.

"Al, we found it." She said, her face a bit remorseful.

"Really, where?" He asked. Eli pointed to his hindquarters. He peeled off the banana peel, looking at it with vague awe. "How did it—" He began, but Charlie cut him off.

"Eli missed the trash can." Al sighed, giving Eli a look.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "It was your stinky banana peel!" Al nodded.

"True, true." He grinned sheepishly. "I was going to clean it up…but I…uh….sorta forgot." Eli frowned. "What?! I had to feed the cats!" Eli smiled.

"Oh. That's okay then." Yet again, Charlie was astounded. Eli was amazingly forgiving sometimes…it was scary. Charlie could have cut off her arm, and told her she was really, really didn't mean to do it and offer to make her one out of twigs, and Eli would break down in tears, smothering her in forgiving hugs while she nearly died from blood loss. Eli had always seemed somewhat…inhuman…but, in a way, she was. Actually, the most human Charlie had ever seen her was right after the merging…she had been moody, depressed, and anti-social—basically exactly like Charlie now. The sound of throat clearing from in the hallway caught her attention. It was Ed.

_ooc: cliff hanger!!!! again sorry for taking forever. The third chapter will be up when ever i get an idea for what should happen._


End file.
